


Two Months before the Moon Landing

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy and Rory return, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, FIX ITTTTTT, FIx It, Feels, Gen, Spoilers, but not in the traditional sense, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1969, Rory and Amy have now lived for thirty years in New York. </p><p>Then they meet a new friend. </p><p>Well, actually an old one- but he's also new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

Amy and Rory had gotten quite used to life in the past. Of course, living in New York during World War II was a bit frightening. The men were drafted, Rory went off and became a nurse. He even met a rather nice man in October of 1945 in the British sixth airborne division. Wilfred Mott. Rory was good friends with him. Of course, the war ended in September of 1945 and Rory came home leaving Wilf to continue his service.

Exactly three decades since 1939, it was 1969. Rory and Amy wished that they could see the Doctor one last time, maybe tell themselves that everything was fine- that the Doctor didn't die. But they couldn't and they stayed away from Florida and the Whitehouse, instead staying in Manhattan. Of course, staying in Manhattan wasn't the best choice. Why? Well, it's a bit of a wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey story...

**May 2, 1969**

Amy strode into the shop and plunked down her groceries. "Oi! I need someone over here!" A few minutes passed as she waited. Amelia gave in, sighed, and dinged the bell. Still, no one was forthcoming.

Amy wished she had her phone, maybe she could've passed the time. But this was 1969 and she was over sixty years old. Her bright red hair had long since dulled to a gray orange, her hands were wrinkly and she had smile lines now, her bones creaked and it hurt to move some days. Amy Pond had gotten old. Rory Williams had aged too- his hair nearly white now, but his snark still intact.

Amy looked up from her brooding to see a nice darker skinned woman rushing into the space behind the counter.

"Hello! Sorry, I'm late- sorry!"

Amy stood straighter as the woman continued speaking in a familiar British accent. "Pounds right. No, it's not pounds anymore- it's dollars. Dollars and quarters." The woman continued with the groceries unaware of Amelia's scrutiny.

"The quarters equal twenty-five pennies and there are four quarters in one dollar." The old Scottish woman finally said.

The woman looked up.

"Oh! You're from..."

"Leadworth. Been here a while though."

"Martha Jones, I'm not from around here either."

"Amy Po- Williams."

Martha grinned, "American money is confusing isn't it?" Amy nodded and tugged her pants self consciously.

"It's been about thirty years and I still get lost sometimes."

"Oh, been here awhile?"

Amy smiled, "Oh, I've traveled all over, but yes, since 1939."

Martha scrunched her eyes and then said tentatively, "Um, that.... That was during the Great Depression, wasn't it?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, how could you forget that?"

Martha blurted, "Well, it's uh, been awhile I didn't really study it in schoo- I mean I wasn't here for it no, wait- it's complicated."

Amelia leaned closer examining the nervous girl. This might've looked a bit strange for any others in the shop, but today it was empty- as it usually was.

Martha scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Okay, sure.... You done with that yet?"

Martha jumped and shook her head before beginning to pack the groceries up with shaking fingers.

"Come back soon!" Martha spoke as Amelia left the shop.

**May 10, 1969**

A white haired man skidded in to grab some pickles and several bars of chocolate. Martha packed the bags with raised eyebrows.

The man (who said his name was Rory) whispered that his wife, Amy, needed it urgently. Martha should've guessed the old Scottish woman had married him.

**May 15, 1969**

Amy and Rory came into the shop five days later, and spent some time on debating which fruits and vegetables to purchase. After about an hour they shuffled over and spilled the groceries onto Martha's counter. Martha smiled at them and continued with her job.

Rory tapped Amy's shoulder with wide eyes and pointed at something causing Amy to blink and gasp,

"Martha Jones!"

Martha jumped and looked up.

"You have a _cell phone in your pocket!_ "

Martha cringed as she realized that the tip of her modern phone shone from her pocket. "Oops..."

A second thought followed the first rather quickly and Martha's jaw dropped also. "You know what a cell phone is!"

The trio glanced awkwardly at each other before Martha spoke, "You'd never believe me if I told you."

Rory gaped at Martha incredulously as his wife leaned forward with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and a mischievous smirk decorating her lips.

"Try me."


	2. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my name is Amelia Pond and Rory is it just me or is this the plot of 'Return Backwards to the Past Again 3?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please give me some feedback even if it is just a mad face or something! :D But most importantly, enjoy!

_The trio glanced awkwardly at each other before Martha spoke, "You'd never believe me, if I told you."_

_Rory gaped at Martha incredulously as his wife leaned forward with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and a mischievous smirk decorating her lips._

_"Try me."_

Martha spluttered for a moment as Amy waited patiently. Rory rolled his eyes as Amy smirked knowingly when Martha began with, "Well, uh- I don't really know where to start-"

Rory took matters into his own hands, "Do you travel through time in a big blue box with a daft alien named the Doctor?"

Martha blinked, "Wha? How- how did you know?"

Amy looked around as if she might see the comforting blue box tucked away somewhere in the shop, "Where is he? It's been so long!"

"Wait- what? I-" Amy pushed past the still stunned girl and marched into the back of the shop, her husband trailing behind her.   
  
"Wait- you're not allowed back there!"

Standing next to a chalkboard and scribbling mathematical equations madly onto it, was a highly attractive man in a tan trench coat and pinstriped suit.

"Doctor?" Amy inquired nervously.

The man turned and squinted before placing brainy specs on the end of his nose. "Yes? Who's calling? I mean, I might be the Doctor, depends upon who's calling- now if you're that Sycorax- I'm John Smith but-"

"It _is_ you!" Amy squealed and she, surprisingly agile for a sixty year old woman, launched herself forward into the Doctor's embrace.

The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion as he patted the woman's back, "Um. Hello? Have we met before?"

Amy drew backwards, "You've regenerated, blimey, you're really- wait- you don't know me?"

The Doctor shook his head 'no' and Amy drew back farther and the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and looked out over the top of his glasses curiously at the two of them.

"Oh... Well, never mind-" Rory said but Amelia grinned, "You're wearing the same suit when you crashed into my shed! This must be the regeneration prior to ours!"

Amy grinned excitedly at her husband and Rory cringed as this Doctor realized what she was talking about.

"You're my future companions?"

Amy nodded and Martha gazed at them in awe. "We met-"

"NO! No no no no! Shush! Shush shush shush!" The Doctor spouted quickly holding his fingers up in the universal 'wait' or 'stop' position. "You can't tell me anything."

"Oh, right, it's just... Been awhile."

Amy suddenly grinned, "That's means I get to say it, Rory!" She gripped his fingers tight before letting go and her husband hurriedly stuffed them in his pockets, "Doctor, ask me about the future- no, ask me how we meet!"

The Doctor eyed her, his eyebrows arching into a puzzled frown. "What? Why? I can't do that!"

Amy laughed, "Not like that! Don't worry, just ask me!"

The Doctor asked slowly, "How did we meet?"

Amelia leaned in close and breathed, " _Spoilers._ "

Rory rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The Doctor only eyed them cautiously. Martha stared in open curiosity.

Amy's husband coughed and said, "Actually, past Doctor-" Amelia rolled her eyes at Rory's statement, "-I was wondering if we might hitch a ride, in the TARDIS."

The Doctor frowned, "Why?"

Amelia hooked her arm through Rory's and sighed, "Well, we've been a bit misplaced, and we were hoping you might be able to bring us back to 2012."

Martha's eyes widened, "2012? I'm from 2007!"

Amy winked, "You've got a lot to see then." The Doctor coughed, "So you want me to bring you back to the 2012?"

Martha snorted, "Maybe. If his driving has improved any."

Amelia laughed, "That hasn't changed, and somehow I don't think it will!"

The Doctor sighed, "Okay. Ha ha." He sighed, "This is just like Rose and Sarah- but you're all forgetting one important detail."

Martha furrowed her brow in thought and then groaned, slapping her face. Rory looked puzzled, "What?"

"We've been misplaced also."

"By what?"

Martha shuddered, "Angels."

Amy cringed and Rory's hand withdrew from his pocket to clutch his wife's fingers reassuringly, "We've met the Weeping Angels."

Martha spoke, "So we're, the Doctor and I, are trapped in 1969."

Amy arched a brow despite the situation, "Well, if there's one thing I've learned, its that you never ever put the Doctor in a trap. So what's the plan?"

The Doctor inquired, "Plan?"

Rory snorted as Amelia scoffed, "Come on, Doctor- you always have have a plan. Even when the situation seems hopeless."

Martha suppressed a grin, "They've got you there, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned and shifted on the soles of his feet, "Well, you see- it's all depending on a rather brilliant girl by the name of Sally Sparrow." 


	3. One and the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wait for the TARDIS and Amelia is puzzled. 
> 
> Rory isn't. 
> 
> And the Doctor, despite everything is just a little wary.

**_June 1, 1969_ **

The TARDIS hadn't come yet. According to the Doctor, he'd recorded himself on at least 17 separate films. Sally would find the Angels on the future, somehow stumble across the films and get the TARDIS to 1969.

The Doctor described the whole situation as "' _A great big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff._ '"

All Amelia could think of was ' _spacey-wacey._ ' Some things never changed.

Rory and Amy came nearly every other day, Martha told them about her adventures while Rory and Amy told her of their life in 1939. They couldn't very well tell her about their (well, right now, future) escapades.

They saw very little of the Doctor. He seemed to be avoiding them. Amy was puzzled, but Rory? Rory knew why.

The future was frightening, and it was frightening to see two companions that he didn't know- who knew, most likely, personal details of his, to see two people that knew things about him that he himself didn't know. Rory knew that this was all a bit like River Song- Amy's 'spoilers' had been more accurate than she thought.

_**June 5, 1969** _

Amy tip-toed in and peered into the back room of the shop. The Doctor sat fiddling with a silver alien machine. Martha had told them it was a detector of sorts, they'd found a man from their time with it. Amelia _had_ wondered who the darker colored man that visited occasionally was.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Miss Williams?"

"You don't call me that."

The Doctor looked up, confusion written on his face, "What?"

"Doctor, you call me Pond..."

"Pond? I thought your name was Williams?"

Amy shrugged and sat down next to her old-new friend. "I've missed you, you know."

The Doctor shook his head, "You don't miss me, you miss the other me, Wi- Er, Pond."

Amelia laughed, "You know, you say that your 'regenerations' are all different. You're far more alike than you realize. And I know-" Amy nudged the Doctor's shoulder, "That you're the same down there whether you like it or not. Different face, different habits, different voice... Same ol' Doctor down there."

The Doctor stared at the equipment in his hands before speaking, "You know, Amy," he turned and truly looked at her for the first time, "you're smarter then you realize."

**_June 21, 1969_ **

He spun and turned wildly, grinning as he grabbed Amy and twirled her around the room. "I've got it Pond!"

Amy breathlessly fell down, gasping and heaving, "You have? Got what?"

"I've got an idea!"

"What idea?"

"A good one!"

Rory came into the room with pursed lips. "What idea?"

"Let's go see the moon landing!"

Martha who'd been sitting in the corner and reading a magazine, sighed. She flipped the page, "Doctor, we've been there already."

"Aw come on, Martha! It'll be brilliant!"

Amy smiled, "Well, I've seen the moon landing, though it was a bit more tense. I think it'd be fun, actually."

Rory scoffed, "Tense is an understatement."

The Doctor grinned like a child and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, "The moon landing it is, then!"

**_July 4, 1969_ **

They didn't go to the moon landing after all. By the time July 16, 1969 rolled around. The Ponds, Martha, and the Doctor were long gone.

The owner of the shop was rather annoyed that his cashier had disappeared into thin air, but what had he expected when her and her companion appeared out of the blue into his shop?

The home where the Ponds had been living, stayed empty, they had left a note saying they'd be back. Curiously enough, the house had been payed off and workers had been payed a tidy sum of money to keep it maintained.

The Ponds had not been very rich and for the life of them, they couldn't figure out where they had gotten all that money.

**2012**

The old man sat crying in his son's and daughter-in-law's room. The Doctor had just given the word.

They were gone.

His son and his daughter-in-law were gone forever. Already dead, with gravestones in a cemetery in Manhattan. Possibly dead before he'd even been born.

On the woman with the big hair's insistence, the Doctor had handed over a piece of paper. The Doctor had told him that it was indeed a phone number. His phone number, in case he needed anything.

Then they had left.

Brian heard something. A familiar woosh woosh noise. A noise Amy had once described as ' _vworp, vworp._ '

Brian tore out of the house and his eyes widened as he watched two people across the street clamber out of the so-called TARDIS and wave as the box dissipated.

They couldn't be Rory or Amy though. Their hair was white and grey. Brain started to turn back inside the house until he heard a shout, "Dad?"

Brain froze and turned back, asking weakly, "Rory?"

Then Brian was hit with a old white-haired man who was sobbing into his shoulder, "Dad! Dad. Dad."

Brain pulled back and gazed at the wrinkled figure, who somehow appeared to be older than he himself was. "Rory?"

He nodded.

It was indeed Rory.

"B- but how? Why?"

Rory hugged his father again and the second figure smiled. Her faint ginger hair glistened in her sun.

They were finally home. 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Rory are home. 
> 
> Well, actually, not quite....

Amelia and Rory sat side by side on the cement steps, their hands clasped together.

A soft ' _vworp vworp_ ' sound filled the air and the duo smiled.

Brain had called the Doctor just yesterday, simply saying, "Something has happened at my house, Doctor. Something very unusual. I think you might like it."

The Ponds smiled.

Brain had also said that the Doctor sounded different. More gruff and quite a bit grumpier. Amelia knew it was quite possible that the Doctor had regenerated.

The TARDIS appeared before them with a loud thump. The married couple grinned and Amelia pushed forward the door cautiously. The deep blue panel opened before her fingertips even brushed the glossy and worn wood. The TARDIS hummed welcomingly.

An old man had not yet noticed their entrance as he fiddled with knobs and levers on the console. He had great grey hair and his coat was long, black, and dramatic. This was definitely the Doctor.

The insides of the TARDIS had changed also. Rory nudged Amelia and nodded encouragingly. The ginger smiled appreciatively at her husband before saying, "I see you've redecorated."

The Doctor whirled, revealing a haggard severe face with large bushy eyebrows. His mouth opened and then closed in astonishment.

Rory spoke next, "I like it."

The Doctor breathlessly mouthed the words, " _Ponds_ ," as Rory kept speaking, "I know it took a long while Doctor, and we're sorry about the wait."

Amelia took a step forward, "But we've finally come home."

This Doctor's regeneration was not a hugger. He didn't _hug_ anybody, but maybe... Just this once... He could make an exception.

And, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS FOR SEASON NINE*
> 
>  
> 
> (Btw, I haven't actually season season 9 yet, but I do know what happens to Clara.) For the twelfth Doctor, I think this is after Clara's death but before the Christmas special.


End file.
